Domestic animals are popular and provide a source of enjoyment for many people. However, they require care to remain healthy and happy. In particular, washing a domestic animal is sometimes challenging, in that while washing the animal some animals refuse to remain stationary and attempt to remove themselves from the washing source. In addition, some animals dislike the cold water which may be associated with the washing source. Also, cold water is not as effective at removing the oils which may be present on the animal. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a domestic animal washing basin which located the animal in a fixed position and provided warm water to help wash the domestic animal.